In coronary insufficiency, one observes a high frequency of sudden death particularly in acute coronary insufficiency which may culminate in the occurrence of myocardial infarction. Some cases of sudden death are related to arrhythmias consecutive to coronary insufficiency itself. It would be desirable to contemporaneously decrease the consumption of oxygen, increase the myocardial irrigation and also exercise a preventive effect against arrhythmias.
It has been observed that coronary thrombosis induces a phenomenon called stunned myocardial syndrome consecutive to the prolonged ischaemia of the heart. This phenomenon prevents the obtention of optimal benefits following reperfusion.